Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of light emitting diode (LED) lamp manufacturing, and particularly relates to a composite LED circuit board integrating the LED lamp panel and the LED drive plate as well as the manufacturing method.
Related Art
An LED is a solid-state semiconductor device that can convert electric energy into visible light, and can directly convert electricity into light. LED lighting fixtures comprising LEDs have many advantages such as conservation of energy and protection of the environment, long service life, absence of stroboflash, being able to work under low voltage as well as being safe and reliable, and are therefore being quickly promoted and made popular. Currently, the LED illuminating lamp generally comprises the LED lamp panel and the drive power source for powering the LED lamp panel, the LED lamp panel comprises one lamp panel attached with LED packages, and the drive power source comprises an LED drive plate soldered with components. Because the lamp panel needs to have good heat radiation property, the base plate thereof often uses the aluminum base plate to facilitate connection with the radiator and bring into being good heat radiation effects. Because the LED drive plate needs to be soldered with electronic components, it needs to be made by using the existing PCB board, so that the lead-out pins of electronic components can go through the pin holes of the PCB board and be soldered to the PCB board. For example, an “LED illuminating lamp” disclosed in the patent literature of China with the publication number CN102997102A comprises a lamp holder extending in the longitudinal direction, a lamp shade covering the said lamp holder, a lamp panel with some light emitting diodes supported on the said lamp holder, end caps set on the two ends of the said the lamp holder in the longitudinal direction, and the drive power source set inside the said end caps, and between the lamp panel on at least one end of the said LED illuminating lamp and the drive power source is set a light guide plate at an angle to the said lamp panel. The LED illuminating lamp reflects some light through the light guide plate, which is further transmitted through the lamp shade area above the drive power source, so that the light emitting area is enlarged. However, the existing LED illuminating lamp has the following defects: because its lamp panel and LED drive plate are made separately, the lamp panel and the LED drive plate need to be connected through conducting wires or connection terminals, which results in complicated production process, waste of manpower, and further increase in manufacturing cost, and makes the connection of the lamp panel and the LED drive plate poor in consistency and reliability.